Waiting
by ayy88fish
Summary: Remake dari judul yang sama. YunJae. WARNING : GS. Selamat menikmati c:


**WAITING FOR**

.

.

Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Park Yoochun

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer : Tokoh milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ayya cuma pinjam nama untuk menuangkan imajinasi.**

**Warning : Gender bender for uke. Sudah pernah ayy post dengan pair 2Min,**

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

Dia masih di sana. Di tempat yang sama. Tepat seperti 6 tahun yang lalu ketika aku meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Dia selalu menepati janji untuk bertemu kembali di tempat ini. Tak ku sangka dia masih setia. Hanya aku si bodoh yang tak pernah sekalipun berani berjalan mendekatinya. Semua ku lakukan karena aku takut dia kecewa dengan penantiannya. Ada banyak pria baik di luar sana dan membahagiakannya lebih dariku. Tapi kali ini aku bimbang. Haruskah aku membiarkannya duduk sendirian di sana sendirian? Padahal penantiannya sudah begitu lama.

Ragu masih tertinggal di hati mengingat 6 tahun lalu ketika aku memutuskan untuk berpisah karena harus meneruskan kuliah ke negeri seberang. Meskipun dengan berat hati, namun dia merelakan ku. Dan untuk melepas rindu, kami akan bertemu di sini setiap tahunnya tepat pada hari yang sama.

"Mianhae. Tapi tunggulah aku. Kita akan bertemu di sini setiap tahunnya."

"Kenapa Joongie nggak boleh ke rumah, oppa?"

"Andwe… Kamu tahu kan bagaimana orang tuaku?"

Kami memang menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam. Oemma ku tak begitu suka dengan orang dari kalangan bawah (miskin). Baginya, "Orang dengan latar belakang berkualitas haruslah bergaul dengan latar belakang yang sama." Meskipun ayahku, Jung Ilwoo tidak begitu setuju dengan prinsipnya. Karena menurutnya, semua manusia di hadapan Tuhan itu sama. Yang membedakannya hanyalah seberapa taat manusia itu kepada Sang Pencipta.

"Kamu mengerti, kan? Semua demi kita." Kataku meyakinkannya.

Dia mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum meski aku tahu itu adalah hal tersulit yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu.

Aku menuju motorku. Mengendarainya dengan hati lega, karena nampaknya Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja selama ku tinggal. Sekitar 5 km dari sana tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah truk ugal-ugalan melaju ke arahku. Tanpa bisa ku elakkan, tabrakan pun terjadi. Aku terlempar sekitar 10 meter dari motorku. Entah apalagi yang terjadi aku tak ingat. Karena setelah itu yang aku tahu, aku harus duduk di kursi roda untuk melakukan aktivitas harianku. Selama ini aku menjalani kehidupan di Amerika bersama orang tuaku, sambil menjalani terapi agar aku bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti sebelumnya.

Aku malu dengan kondisi ini. 6 tahun aku membiarkannya menunggu sendirian. Tanpa kabar, tanpa kepastian. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak tahu keadaanku sekarang karena tak ada yang bisa menghubungkanku dengannya. Kau tahu kan? Tentu saja karena tidak ada yang tahu hubungan kami. Selain itu, aku juga tidak pernah memiliki teman dekat. Apakah aku egois?

Lama aku termenung. Tapi kemudian aku beranikan diri untuk menemuinya. Meskipun kelak aku harus kecewa dengan pilihannya. Aku akan terima apapun itu. Konsekuensi atas sifat pengecut ku selama ini. Baru 5 putaran kursiku berjalan, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil menuju ke arahnya. Seorang pria tampan seumuranku keluar dengan payung di tangannya. Dan kecewaku bertambah berkali lipat ketika seorang anak laki-laki lucu berusia sekitar 3 tahun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil. Memanggilnya "Oemma.." dengan manja.

Aku… rasanya telah menjadi orang paling bodoh dan malang di dunia. Apakah dia telah menikah? Punya anak? Hatiku perih. Sebenarnya siapa mengecewakan siapa? Siapa menunggu siapa? Tapi inilah nyata takdir yang tak bisa ku ubah. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam hujan, bersamaan dengan berlalunya gadis dalam hatiku.

Aku memutar arah kursiku. Memutarnya menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Menahan isakan yang nyaris keluar dari bibirku. Apakah patah hati rasanya sesakit ini?

Dengan sedikit payah, aku berhasil menuju mobil hitam di depanku. Seseorang berlari menuju ke arahku. Mengambil alih payung di tanganku lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Seseorang yang lain membantuku duduk di belakang kemudi. Pikiranku masih melayang membayangkan betapa sakit hatinya aku saat ini.

"Pulang." Ucapku kemudian.

"Ne, Tuan muda."

.

.

.

Hujan masih setia menumpahkan limpahan air ke muka bumi. Membuat udara semakin sejuk menusuk, kaca mobil yang ku tumpangi pun jadi berembun. Aku memeluk anak yang berada di pelukanku. Dia tidur beberapa saat yang lalu setelah bercerita dengan semangat tentang apa saja yang dilaluinya seharian ini. Yoochun oppa menyetir dengan sangat hati-hati. Mengingat jalanan yang tidak terlalu jelas terlihat.

"Apakah hari ini dia datang?" tanya namja yang duduk di bangku kemudi memecah kesunyian.

"Hm? Aniya oppa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum getir.

"Jae, apakah kau tidak lelah?" kali ini dia sesekali melihat ke belakang. Mungkin ingin memastikan raut wajahku saat ini.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kan, oppa?" aku malah balik bertanya. Masih dengan senyum.

"Justru karena ini bukan yang pertama Jae. Aku kasihan melihatmu begitu." Dia mendesah.

"Hah... Bisa saja kan dia sudah berkeluarga. Sebaiknya kau lupakan dia." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Kau bilang memastikan? Memastikan apa, Jae? Dia bahkan tak pernah sekali pun mencoba menghubungimu. Dia itu hanya seorang..."

"Oppa, bisa kah kita membahas yang lainnya?" potong ku cepat.

"Hh.. Terserah kau sajalah."

'Mianhae oppa. Aku hanya belum bisa melupakannya.' Ucapku dalam hati.

Aku mengingat kembali kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu. Hari terakhir kami bertemu. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan wajahnya saat itu. Tatapan matanya. Dan kesungguhannya akan janjinya. Aku tak pernah meragukannya. Sama sekali. Sampai hari ini. Meskipun aku sadar 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat..

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan wajah sumringah. Di sebelahnya seorang namja mungil tengah bersenandung riang. Kakinya sesekali melompat agak jauh, membuat tas bergambar dino miliknya juga ikut berayun. Jaejoong tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak itu. Bersama dengan mereka terlihat juga para orang tua yang mengantar anak-anaknya. Ad a beberapa yang masih ditemani baby sitter. Itu khusus untuk kelas playgroup. Ya, sekarang mereka tengah berada di halaman sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak.

"Selamat pagi Guru cantik." Sapa sebuah suara bass yang sangat dikenal Jaejoong.

"Pagi. Seperti biasa, selalu semangat ya." Jaejoong membalas salam namja tinggi tersebut.

"Selamat pagi juga Chanyeol." Namja mungil yang dipanggil Chanyeol mencibir namja yang selalu menggoda umanya tersebut.

"Kenapa sih Ahjussi selalu kesini?"

"Kenapa? Apa salah?" namja itu bertanya balik. Seolah-olah tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan yang dimaksud oleh si mungil.

"Husss.. Sana. Channie tidak suka ahjussi dekat-dekat oemma."

Baik Jaejoong maupun Seunghyun–si namja tinggi-, keduanya tertawa. Mereka tahu, Chanyeol sangat posesif terhadap Jaejoong. Tidak mengijinkan siapapun mendekati Jaejoong. Bahkan appanya sendiri. Dan Seunghyun, sangat suka menggodanya. Membuat si namja cilik semakin tidak menyukainya.

"Oemma mau mengajar. Ahjussi pulang saja."

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Seunghyun. Menarik tangan Jaejoong agar mengikutinya. Jaejoong pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Membalik badan dan mengikuti kemauan sang adeul.

"Ah chakkaman.."

Jaejoong berhenti dan melihat tangan Seunghyun berada di pundaknya. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka yang namanya sentuh-menyentuh. Apalagi dengan orang yang bukan orang terdekatnya terlebih laki-laki. Meskipun Seunghyun adalah teman sekolahnya dulu, tapi dia kan lelaki.

Yoeja cantik itu meminta Chanyeol masuk kelas lebih dulu bersama seorang temannya yang baru saja tiba. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, dia pun merelakan sang oemma bersama ahjussi berwajah garang yang suka mengganggu oemmanya itu.

"Ah, mianhae."

"Ada apa? Aku harus segera ke kelas."

"Aaaa.. Bisakah kita makan siang nanti?" Seunghyun terlihat gugup mengutarakan maksudnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak. Dimana?"

"Ah, benarkah?" mata Seunghyun berbinar senang. Jarang sekali Jaejoong mau menyanggupi ajakannya, meskipun itu hanya makan bersama tak lebih dari satu jam.

"Aaaa.. Nanti biar ku jemput. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"Yoochun oppa bilang dia yang akan menjemputnya."

"Oh, arraso. Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi cantik."

Seunghyun membalik badannya. Bibirnya tersenyum sangat lebar. Dia bahkan melompat dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas lalu berteriak "YAY!". Aksinya itu mengundang perhatian sekitarnya. Beberapa menggeleng, tapi ada juga yang tersenyum. Dan dengan wajah yang memerah, namja itu mebungkukan badannya pada beberapa orang disana. Terakhir, dia harus menahan nafas karena sang yoeja ternyata juga ikut tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

"**K"280814**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
